


Are You Ready For Me Finally?

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: You've been James Franco's (imaginary) sister's best friend since you and she were in kindergarten and James was a teen. The Francos think of you as another sister, and you think of them as your family. You've had a crush on James since you were little, and (surprise!) he likes you too. You'd both decided a long time ago to let your feelings be. Then, James finds your journal...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader's age isn't defined in the story; all it states is that you're younger than James. I didn't put underage as a warning because of that, but if you are underage and that bothers you, you should probably stop reading. Also, the reader's gender isn't stated, so it works for all genders. 
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/F/D: Your Favorite Dish

     "Delilah, Y/N! Dinner is ready!" James yells up the stairs.

     "Finally!" you exclaim. "I'm starving." You and Delilah, your best friend since kindergarten, abandon your math homework and run down the stairs.

     "Dave and Tom aren't coming?" Delilah asks her brother.

     "No, Tom had a date, and Dave is at some work dinner." James sets Y/F/D on the table, you get forks out of a drawer, and Delilah gets the plates. The three of you set the table together.

     "I wish they could have come; they've been so busy that we've barely seen them lately," Delilah says.

     "That just means there's more for us," you comment, eyeing the food hungrily. James chuckles and takes three bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He sets the bottles on the table, and you all finally sit down to eat. You serve yourselves in silence. As soon as the food is on your plate, you shovel a forkful into your mouth. You moan at the taste, causing James to look up from his plate and quirk an eyebrow at you.

     "Is it good?" he asks sarcastically. You take another bite, moan again, and nod.

     "It's amazing!" you respond.

     "So, how is your homework going?" James questions you and Delilah. You groan simultaneously at the mention of it. "That good, huh?"

     "We have almost no idea what we're doing," Delilah answers. "We don't even know what the hell an exponential property is!" James whistles and takes a bite of his food.

      "You two are usually so good at math. It's really that difficult for you?" You and Delilah nod. "Alright, let me try and explain it to you." You continue to eat as you listen to James explain exponential properties, occasionally taking a sip of water. You habitually lick your lips after each sip. Each time you do, James' eyes move from yours or Delilah's to your lips. When you notice, you furrow your brows, wondering why he keeps doing it, but you ultimately ignore it. Finally, James finishes explaining what he knows about the complicated math. "Does that make any sense?" You and Delilah shrug. "When you're done, go get your work and bring it here," James says. You nod, but Delilah shakes her head.

     "Sorry, but I'm beat. When I'm done with the dishes, I'm taking a shower and going to bed," she explains. James shrugs and looks from her to you.

     "Your loss," he says with a smirk.

* * *

* * *

     Fifteen minutes later, Delilah is doing the dishes, and you're in the living room sitting on the floor with James. Your books are open on the coffee table in front of you, the numbers on the pages giving you a headache. James writes a problem in your notebook. "Ok, so for this one, you raise both 2 and 4 to the 3rd power because..." he pauses, expecting you to answer.

     "Because... you have to raise all the constants in the quantity to the same power?" you answer without confidence. 

     "That's right!" You smile at each other, and you notice that James' eyes are darker than usual. You brush it off as your imagination or the lighting. "So, 2 to the 3rd power times 4 to the 3rd power is..." You type the equation into your calculator.

     "512!" James nods with a happy smile. You put your head on his chest. "I think I'm starting to understand all of this now. Thanks, James," you say fondly. James looks down at you and wraps his arm around your shoulders. He pulls you closer, causing you to blush and look away from his intense gaze. When you look at him again, his cheeks are pink, and his lips are curved into a little half smile.

* * *

* * *

     You're in the room you share with Delilah, getting ready for bed an hour and a half later. You don't technically live with the Francos, but you're almost always at their house. You don't have a good relationship with your parents, and being around them is just asking for an argument. Luckily, the Francos love you like another sister, and they enjoy having you around.

     Your mind wanders back to how James had been acting this evening as you apply lotion to your body. He had kept looking at your lips when you licked them, his eyes had been darker than usual, and he had kept you close while he was helping you with your homework. There had to be some explanation for his behavior. Maybe you're just making things up in your head, wishing for something that isn't there. You have had feelings for James since you first met him when you were a little kid. At first, it was nothing more than a childhood crush. Then, when you were 12, your feelings grew stronger after James was there for you when your other best friend decided they didn't want to be friends with you and Delilah anymore. Delilah handled it well, but you were a wreck. James invited you to stay at their place so you would always have someone to talk to. Every night before you went to bed, James would come into your room to check on you and Delilah. He would kiss you on the forehead - Delilah would always get mad when he tried to do it to her, so he eventually gave up on her - and tell you to have sweet dreams. He had become your confidant, and you had become his: when he broke up with his first boyfriend, he went to you when he needed someone to talk to. Ever since then, you've had more intense feelings for James. You aren't in love with him, but you definitely want a more romantic relationship with him. You want him to feel the same, but you're afraid that he still thinks of you as just his little sister. On the other hand, there were times when James shamelessly flirted with you, showed you affection, and gazed at you lovingly. Still, you could be making platonic gestures into something more. You sigh and put your lotion away before turning the light out and climbing into the bed where Delilah had passed out a while ago. You close your eyes, ready for some much-needed sleep. Your phone vibrates on the nightstand, causing you to angrily curse under your breath. You take your phone off the nightstand and turn it on.

      **James Daddy: hey. r u still awake?**

You groan and unlock your phone to reply to James.

**James Daddy: i need to talk to u. come here**

     You rub your dry eyes and get out of the bed. A small nightlight illuminates the room enough for you to make your way out. James' room is right across the hall from yours, so you close one door behind you, step forward, and knock on the other. James tells you to come in, so you open the door and step inside his bedroom. He tells you to close the door, so you do. You immediately notice that the lights are dim and a few candles are lit, scenting the room with lavender. _Maybe he really_ is _into me and he expects to get some tonight..._ you think. _Or he was just trying to relax before bed._ He pats the bed on his left side and tells you to sit. You sit on the plush cream colored comforter. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and black boxers. He's leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. James finally looks up from the floor and turns his head to look at you. James sits up and grabs a small moleskin journal from hs nightstand. Your jaw drops. "James... Where did you get that? Were you going through my stuff?!" You snatch the journal from his hand and clutch it against your chest. You have been writing in this journal since you were about 13. Inside it are stories involving you and James together, mostly sexually. It's been a private way of releasing your feelings about the man.

     "I didn't go through your fucking stuff," he defends quietly. "It was open on your desk the other day when I borrowed your phone charger. I know how you like to write, and I figured that was where you kept your stories. I just wanted to read what was open; I didn't fucking plan on going through it. When I read the pages, though... I couldn't fucking help myself. I'm sorry. I read all of it." Your heart drops into your stomach."I felt bad, like I was invading your most private fucking thoughts, but... I never realized you felt that way about me. I mean, of course I've always known that you had a thing for me, but I didn't know how much more it was. Most of what's in there is sex, but I can tell it means more than that to you. I'm so fucking sorry, Y/N. How come you never told me how you felt?" You take a moment to process everything James just said.

     "I never told you because I knew that even if you felt the same, you would turn me down because of our age gap." You pause, and James urges you to go on. "I'm not in love with you, but I would rather suppress my feelings than ruin our relationship by asking you out." James turns his body towards yours and gently places his palm on your cheek.

     "Y/N, I would have only ever said no when you were younger. I... fuck, I like you, too." He gently, lovingly caresses your cheek. You relax into his warm touch. "I've felt this way for a while now." You smile at James and inch closer to him. He smells like sandalwood and vanilla. His subtle scent mixed with the lavender candles makes your stomach feel warm. He leans closer. Your faces are so close that you can feel the breath from his parted lips on your lips, the feeling sending a cold shiver through your warm body.

     "Could... could I kiss you?" you ask. James smiles nervously and nods. You slowly close your eyes and press your lips against James'. You stay that way, with your lips pressed together, for a while. James is letting you set the pace, so he doesn't move his lips. You set your left hand on his knee and thread the right one into his hair. Slowly, you move your lips against his. You've been waiting years for this moment; you don't want to rush it. You love how James tastes: his favorite cake batter lip balm, mint toothpaste, and strawberry candy. You move your body closer to James', and you're so close that your knee touches his. He moans quietly into your mouth. You pull away to breathe. "Fucking hell," you whisper. James' pupils are blown wide, the inky black almost consuming the cocoa brown. His lips are red and swollen, his cheeks are pink, and his chest is rising and falling faster than usual. You slowly lick your lips at the sigh, making James chuckle as if he just read your mind.

     "You like what you see?" he asks flirtatiously. You bite your lip to hold back a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." You can't help but laugh.

     "James, would you like to go out with me?" you finally ask. The man beams at you.

     "Fuck yes, baby. Yes!" He pounces on you and attacks your neck, causing you to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Fuck yes, Y/N! Yes, yes, yes!" Here, in James' arms, with him placing sloppy kisses on your neck, you feel so happy you could die. You feel at home.

**  
**


End file.
